Dressing Up (episode)
Dressing Up '''is a Wiggles 1999 episode. Synposis The Wiggles get up in the wrong shirts and they get the wrong sort of breakfast since their kitchen is Wiggle-fied. This episode is sometimes referred to as "Dressing Up". Plot The Wiggles don't have their shirts and Henry gives them to The Wiggles. They soon find out that they have the wrong ones on. They soon try to change spots but they forgot the kitchen is wiggle-fied so they change shirts by putting their arms up in the air and saying shirt change but it does not work. They try again and they end with the right shirts and right food. Captain prepares a photograph, but he has the camera pointed too high. The Wiggles try on some different hats to make up for the space. As they try on hats, the Wiggles start roleplaying and go off to meet Henry. The Wiggles arrive at Henry's home. They help Henry shine is shoes and see him perform. Dorothy comes to Wigglehouse feeling sad. She made a hat for Anthony but it got wet in the rain. Anthony says he doesn't care if it's wet because she made it herself. Then he tries to cheer her up by wearing the hat and looks silly. Dorothy tells him that he doesn't have to wear it, but Anthony is still happy that he received a gift that Dorothy worked really hard on making. And Greg says that when one wiggle is happy, so are the others! That cheers Dorothy up. They play guess the animal. Greg is a kangaroo, Murray is an elephant, Anthony is a turtle, and Jeff is a hibernating bear. For Dorothy's turn she starts shaking roses and the Wiggles can't guess. She's a rosasaur! Gallery File:HenryinDressingUp.jpg|Henry holding the Wiggles' shirts File:DorothyandHenryinDressingUp.jpg|Dorothy passing Henry File:DressingUp(Episode)9.jpg|''"I almost dropped these shirts."'' File:WagsinDressingUp.jpg|Wags File:HenryandWagsinDressingUp.jpg|Wags passing Henry File:DressingUp(Episode)11.jpg|Henry with the shirts on the ground File:DressingUp(Episode)12.jpg|Henry picking them up File:DressingUp(Episode)13.jpg|The Wiggles waiting File:DressingUp(Episode)14.jpg|Henry holding the shirts File:DressingUp(Episode)15.jpg|''"Thanks, Henry!"'' File:DressingUp(Episode)16.jpg|''"You're welcome!"'' File:DressingUp(Episode).jpg|The Wiggles in the wrong shirts TheAwakeWigglesintheWrongShirts.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in the wrong shirts GregandAnthonyintheWrongShirts.jpg|Greg and Anthony in the wrong shirts AnthonyinYellowShirt.jpg|Anthony in the yellow shirt MurrayinthePurpleShirt.jpg|Murray in the purple shirt File:DressingUp(Episode)2.jpg|The Wiggles at the kitchen table while wearing the wrong shirts AnthonyandMurrayintheWrongShirts.jpg|Anthony and Murray in the wrong shirt File:DressingUp(Episode)3.jpg|Greg realizing that their kitchen is "Wiggle-fied" File:DressingUp(Episode)4.jpg|The Wiggles in the other wrong shirts File:TheWigglesinDressingUp.jpg|The Wiggles back in the rights File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-1999.jpg|"Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea" File:GregSingingOurBoatisRockingontheSea-1999.jpg|Greg singing File:CaptainFeatherswordSingingOurBoatisRockingontheSea.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing File:TheAwakeWigglyHumansinTVSeries2.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordFallingDown.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword falling down File:DressingUp(Episode)17.jpg File:TheProWigglyHumansinDressingUp.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans File:TheAwakeWigglyHumansinDressingUp.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans File:DressingUp(Episode)18.jpg File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinDressingUp.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:CaptainFeatherswordinDressingUp.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:DressingUp(Episode)21.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)22.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)23.jpg MurrayinCowboyHat.jpg|''"Howdy, I'm a cowboy."'' File:DressingUp(Episode)24.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)6.jpg|The Wiggles wearing different hats TheOtherWigglesinDressingUp.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesinDressingUp.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles GregandAnthonyinDressingUp.jpg|Greg and Anthony GregandMurrayWearingHats.jpg|Greg and Murray wearing hats CaptainandGreginDressingUp.jpg|Captain and Greg MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinDressingUp.jpg|Murray and Captain File:DressingUp(Episode)25.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)26.jpg|''"Wait! I gotta take your photograph!" File:GoldfishTransition.jpg|Goldfish transition File:DressingUp(Episode)27.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)28.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)29.jpg File:MurrayandJeffinDressingUp.jpg|Murray and Jeff swimming underwater TheUnforgottenWigglesinDressingUp.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:DressingUp(Episode)31.jpg File:AnthonyandHenryinDressingUp.jpg|Anthony and Henry File:TheWigglesandHenryinDressingUp.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry MurrayandHenryinDressingUp.jpg|Murray and Henry File:DressingUp(Episode)33.jpg File:ShiningShoes.jpg|"Shining Shoes" GregandHenryinDressingUp.jpg|Greg and Henry File:HenryRapSingingShiningShoes.jpg|Henry rap singing File:DressingUp(Episode)35.jpg File:HenryandJeffinDressingUp.jpg|Henry and Jeff File:TheCatfishBrothersinDressingUp.jpg|The Catfish Brothers File:DressingUp(Episode)36.jpg|Henry and the underwater big band File:TheFishettesinDressingUp.jpg|The Fishettes File:TominDressingUp.jpg|Tom File:AnthonyandFloraDoor.jpg|Flora and Anthony File:AnthonyinDressingUp.jpg|Anthony File:PastaOil.jpg|"Pasta oil. I'm squeaking."'' TrainTransition.jpg|A train transition to "Shaky Shaky" ShakyShaky-RainbowTitle.jpg|"Shaky Shaky" AnthonyandMurrayinDressingUp.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:DressingUp(Episode)39.jpg JeffinDressingUp.jpg|''"Wake me up when the rain stops."'' DressingUp(Episode)40.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:FlorainDressingUp.jpg|Flora File:DorothyandFloraDoor.jpg|Dorothy and Flora File:PicturesofGregandMurray.jpg|Pictures of Greg and Murray DorothyinDressingUp.jpg|Dorothy arriving at Wigglehouse File:WigglyTelephoneinDressingUp.jpg|Wiggly Telephone MurrayandDorothyinDressingUp.jpg|Murray and Dorothy File:DressingUp(Episode)43.jpg| File:TheAwakeWigglesinDressingUp.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:DressingUp(Episode)44.jpg|Dorothy showing a hat File:DressingUp(Episode)45.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)46.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)47.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)48.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)49.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)50.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)51.jpg|''"It makes me feel very happy that you made the hat just for me."'' GregandMurrayinDressingUp.jpg|''"And when one wiggle is happy, we all are."'' TheWigglesandDorothyinDressingUp.jpg|Dorothy agrees. File:DressingUp(Episode)52.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)53.jpg File:GregasaKangaroo.jpg|Greg's a kangaroo. File:GreginDressingUp.jpg|Greg File:MurrayasanElephant.jpg|Murray's an elephant. MurrayinDressingUp.jpg|Murray JeffandDorothyinDressingUp.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy File:DorothyandAnthonyinDressingUp.jpg|Anthony's a turtle. JeffSleepinginDressingUp.jpg|Jeff's a hybernating bear File:DressingUp(Episode)58.jpg|And what about Dorothy? File:DorothyasaRosasaur.jpg|''"I'm a rosasaur."'' File:DressingUp(Episode)60.jpg GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg|"Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" Greg'sMagicCupGame.jpg|Cups GreginCountingandNumbers.jpg|''"Hurry, hurry, hurry! Step right up and find the white chocolate."'' GregandAnthonyinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Greg and Anthony Greg'sMagicCupGame3.jpg|Greg showing Anthony white chocolate Greg'sMagicCupGame4.jpg|Anthony pointing to the first cup Chocolate.jpg|''"Sorry, but that's a dark chocolate."'' AnthonyEatingDarkChocolate.jpg|Anthony eating dark chocolate Greg'sMagicCupGame6.jpg|''"Now you see it, now you don't." Chocolate2.jpg|''"Sorry, but that was.."'' AnthonyEatingMilkChocolate.jpg|''"....delicious."'' AnthonyEatingWhiteChocolate.jpg|Anthony eating white chocolate Greg'sMagicCupGame9.jpg|''"You shared your chocolate with me, I'll share my sandwich with you."'' GregholdingSandwich.jpg|Greg holding sandwich WagsTheDogHeLikestoTango-DressingUpRainbowTitle.png|"Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango" File:DressingUp(Episode)61.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)62.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)63.jpg WiggleGroove-ConcertRainbowTitle.jpg|"Wiggle Groove" File:TheWigglesinTVSeries2Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles waving goodbye TheAwakeWigglesinTVSeries2Epilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in epilogue Notes *Second time Jeff wears a red shirt and Greg wears a blue shirt. *First time Anthony wears a yellow shirt and Murray wear purple and blue shirts. *Only time Greg wears a purple shirt, Jeff wears a yellow shirt and Anthony wears a red shirt. *Greg has Anthony's shirt, Anthony has Greg's, Murray has Jeff's and Jeff has Murray's. This was used for The Gloomy Wiggles in Space Dancing. Songs #﻿Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea - New Version #Shaky Shaky #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! #Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango #Do the Wiggle Groove - Wiggly Concert Gallery Category:Music Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:1999 Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1998 Category:1998 episodes Category:1999 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 2 Category:Episodes focused on Greg Category:Episodes focused on Anthony Category:Episodes focused on Jeff Category:Episodes focused on Murray Category:Episode Galleries Category:Episodes Named After Songs